Repercussions
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Jack ﻿won't discuss Daniel and Sam is mad about that.


Title: Repercussions  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxette@ilos.net or jc_astor@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG   
Category: Angst, H/C, S/J  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is  
for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is  
intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
Spoilers: Set after Daniel dies. Which I haven't seen yet.  
Summary: Jack won't discuss Daniel and Sam is mad about that.   
Notes: The song used in the story is "When You Lie Next To Me" by a newcomer by the name of  
Kellie Coffey. It's a very pretty song and I thought it fit perfectly for Sam and Jack. I send my  
thanks to FM. Without her, I won't have started writing S/J fic again. Thanks! And to Danielle.  
Thanks for beta reading my story. I appreciate it! :)  
  
**********  
  
Walking the halls of Cheyenne Mountain was becoming a habit. A bad habit, at that.  
  
She should of been working. Finishing up reports, trying new experiments, and finishing old ones.  
But no, she was walking the halls.  
  
With her hands shoved deep into her pockets, Sam Carter strolled into the infirmary.  
  
"Hey Janet."  
  
Looking up from her clipboard, Janet Fraiser, medical doctor answered her friend. "Hey Sam.  
What brings you by?"  
  
"Nothing to much. Just bored."  
  
"Oh," Janet replied. That was odd. The word bored was a word Janet thought she never hear  
coming from Sam. "Don't you have work to do?"  
  
"Ya, I guess."  
  
But then it hit her. "I miss him too."  
  
"You, Teal'c and myself are about the only ones."  
  
"Sam, the Colonel does too."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sam snapped. "Ya right! That's a lie and we both know it."  
  
"Sam," Janet started.  
  
But Sam cut her off. "It isn't true, Janet. Only Teal'c and myself are mourning. He just keeps on  
going like nothing has happened. He just doesn't care."  
  
"He does Sam."  
  
Hearing Janet take Jack's side, she snapped once again. "Oh sure, take his side. Then you'll tell me  
I'm wrong and your not mourning."  
  
"Sam," Janet tried again.  
  
Backing out of the infirmary, Sam spoke. "I'm outta here!" And with that, she was.  
  
Janet didn't have a chance. Tossing her clipboard on a bed, Janet just wanted to scream. But she  
didn't.  
  
"Hey doc," A voice said from somewhere behind her. "Got a patient causing you problems?"  
  
"No. Far form it," Janet replied. "Although, I wish it was that."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Not really," Janet answered as she retrieved her clipboard.  
  
"Why not? I'm pretty good at solving problems."  
  
Turning to face Jack, Janet asked him point blank the question she knew he couldn't answer.  
"Even if it involves you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Ya, you," Janet replied. But even before she could continue on and question him further, the  
phone rang.  
  
Watching her, Jack couldn't believe what she had said. It involved him. How could that be? That  
was impossible. Or so he thought.  
  
"Colonel? Jack?"  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, Jack looked over at Janet. "Ya?"  
  
"The General would like to see you."  
  
"Oh, ah okay. Ah why?" Jack replied as he was a little surprised.  
  
"I don't know, he didn't say."  
  
"When I come back, I wanna know more about this problem involving me," Jack told Janet as he  
left the infirmary and wandered the halls of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
As he left, Janet was on the verge of screaming but kept it in. Why did she have to be in the  
middle of this. Sam and Jack were old enough to figure it out themselves. Crossing her fingers,  
she hoped the General would mention something about it and make Jack fix it.  
  
*****  
  
Knocking on the door frame, Jack peered into the General's office. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Colonel, come on in," The General replied.  
  
Walking into the General's office, Jack knew the place by heart. He had been in it enough times.  
General Hammond was a by the books general but he had a soft heart. And Jack liked that.  
  
"Colonel, we have a problem. Well not me, you have a problem," Hammond begun.  
  
"Me have a problem, sir?" Jack questioned. He was confused.  
  
"Yes you and I'm not letting SG-1 go out before you fix it," Hammond continued.  
  
"What? We have a mission coming up in 36 hours," Jack told the General.  
  
"Yes I know that. But this problem needs your full attention."  
  
"Can't Carter deal with it, sir."  
  
Getting up from his desk, Hammond started for the doorway leading into the briefing room.  
"Come with me Colonel."  
  
"Sure sir," Jack replied as he followed the General. Stopping beside the window, Jack looked  
down at the Stargate. "What's up, sir?"  
  
"Sitting right under the control room windows is your problem," the General started.   
  
"Who's sitting there, sir?" Jack asked. He knew where Teal'c was and he figured Carter was in her  
lab.  
  
"Major Carter, Colonel."  
  
That threw him off. "What?"  
  
"You heard me Colonel," Hammond said as he started back for his office. "Talk to her. Figure the  
problem out."  
  
Looking from the window to the General, Jack was slightly confused. Carter was sitting in the  
stargate room. She was sitting under the control room windows. This was something he had to  
see for himself.  
  
*****  
  
She'd come here when there was no one coming or going. No one ever told her to leave so she'd  
just sit on the floor, pull her knees up to her chest and stare at the stargate. As she stared, she  
relived old memories. Daniel and the rest of SG-1 coming through the gate. Either walking, or  
being thrown through. But he always came back with them.   
  
After the blast door slid open, Jack walked into the stargate room. Looking around, he found her  
right where the General had told him she'd be.   
  
Walking over to her, he joked. "This seat taken?"  
  
Looking up, Sam didn't say a word. She just returned to staring at the gate.  
  
Jack took that as a no and sat down beside her. "So Carter, what brings you by?"  
  
"Nothing, sir," she answered as she imagined the gate opening and Daniel coming out of it. She  
missed him so much. He was a big brother to her.  
  
"Nothing, eh. How are you going to know when you are done?" Jack asked as he crossed his legs  
and leaned against the cool concrete wall.  
  
Leaning her forehead on her knees, Sam told herself that Jack would leave soon when he couldn't  
get an answer out of her. He'd get bored and leave.   
  
"So the General was telling me that we aren't going anywhere until I figure out what this problem  
I have is," Jack started. "Which I can't figure out what it is. I was wondering if you could tell  
me?"  
  
With her forehead on her knees, Sam answered him. "Are you so thick-headed that you can't  
figure this out for yourself?"  
  
Leaning forward, Jack questioned her. "Did you just call me thick-headed?"  
  
Leaning back, Sam looked him in the face and answered. "Yes, I did."  
  
"That's thick-headed, sir."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sam suddenly decided that someplace else would be much better than the gate  
room. Starting to get up, she stopped when she saw the Colonel's hand on her arm. "What, sir?"  
  
"I miss him too, Major."  
  
Jerking her arm away, Sam got up. Looking down at him, she snapped. "Oh sure you do. You'll  
tell me you do, then turn around and tell the General that everything is patched up when that's the  
furtherest thing from the truth. You'll go on with your life like none of this ever happened."  
  
"Carter," Jack started as he tried to interrupt.  
  
But she didn't let him. "You know what Colonel, go to hell." And with that she turned around and  
walked straight out of the gate room.  
  
Watching her, Jack knew that problem was far from being solved. She was mad. Extremely mad.  
And he knew why.  
  
*****  
  
Putting a small bottle of Absolut Vodka and a carton of O.J on her coffee table, Sam sank down  
into her love seat. Drinking wasn't something she'd do but she was always willing to try something  
new.  
  
Opening the vodka bottle, Sam poured a bit into a glass then added the O.J. Although, before she  
could take a sip, a knock on her door interrupted her attempt at getting drunk.  
  
At first she tried to ignore it but whoever it was wasn't giving up.  
  
"This better be good," Sam said as she opened her door.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"Go away," Sam continued as she tried to close her door.  
  
"Oh, no you don't."  
  
"Just go away, Colonel. We aren't on the base anymore," Sam yelled at him.  
  
But Jack didn't budge. He wasn't going to leave. This had to be done. "Carter, we need to talk."  
  
"I don't have anything to talk about."  
  
She was being stubborn. Keeping his foot on the door, Jack grabbed hold of her. He placed his  
hands on her upper arms. "Carter, I miss him too."  
  
That sent her over the edge. Stepping out of his reach, Sam snapped. "That is B.S. and you know  
it."  
  
Jack had to think fast. He wasn't in the mood for one of Sam's neighbours to call the cops, so he  
stepped into her house. She had backed up giving him enough room to enter her house.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Closing the door, Jack basically ignored her. Making his way around her before she could object,  
Jack walked into her living room.  
  
Sam could only do one thing. Follow him. After all, he was in her house.  
  
Jack made a bee line for her coffee table when he spotted the bottle.  
  
"Don't touch that!"  
  
Ignoring her, Jack picked the bottle up. "Absolut Vodka." Turning to face her, he continued.  
"Vodka, Carter? What are you planning on doing? Drinking your sorrows away."  
  
Moving towards Jack, Sam tried grabbing for the bottle. "I thought I'd try something new."  
  
He'd seen her drink beer. But none of the hard stuff. "This won't make it go away."  
  
"You don't even know what IT is," Sam snapped as she grabbed a hold of her vodka bottle and  
returned to her love seat.  
  
Turning around, Jack watched her. "Drinking won't bring Daniel back. Trust me, I've tried."  
  
"I don't trust you," Sam said as she stared at her glass.  
  
"You could of came to talk to me."  
  
Looking up, Sam glared at him. "Ya right! You didn't even want Teal'c or myself to talk about  
him at anytime."  
  
"I never said you couldn't."  
  
"It wasn't words, sir. It was moods and expressions. We'd mention his name and you'd walk off."  
  
Turning away, Jack ran his hands over his face.  
  
"See!"  
  
She was right.  
  
"Get out!" Sam told him.  
  
But there was something different. Something made him turn back around.  
  
"Just go away."  
  
But Jack wasn't going to go away. Instead he circled the coffee table and stopped beside her.  
Reaching down, Jack pulled Sam to her feet.   
  
She started to go willingly, but then something in her clicked. "Let me go! Get away!"  
  
He kind of expected her to fight but not as much as she was.  
  
But she stopped when she heard her glass hit the coffee table. Looking up at Jack, she formed  
two fists and started hitting Jack on the chest. "Why'd he do what he did? Why?"  
  
Placing his hands back on her upper arms, Jack tried his best to soothe her. "It was his choice. He  
did what was right, what he thought was right."  
  
"It isn't fair," Sam cried as she continued to pound on Jack's chest. "He left us. He left SG-1,  
Cheyenne Mountain, Teal'c, you and myself. He just left us."  
  
Slipping his arms around her, Jack continued on. "I am so sorry, Sam. I should of talked to you  
and Teal'c. Especially you."  
  
"Yes, you should of. We lost our friend. He was like a brother to me," Sam said as she caved.  
  
Feeling her lean into him, Jack held her. He was glad that she couldn't see his face. It had also hit  
him.  
  
But suddenly.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Putting a great distance between them, Sam spoke. "This is too easy."  
  
"Too easy?" Jack questioned.  
  
But as Sam turned and looked up at Jack, she saw his face. Maybe it wasn't. "Jack?" she tried.  
  
"What's too easy?" Jack repeated.  
  
Walking closer to him, Sam suddenly apologized. "I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
"For what?" Jack questioned.  
  
Reaching up, Sam touched his face. "I didn't think you cared."  
  
"Oh, but I do. He was my best friend. Although, we did have our differences," Jack told her  
truthfully.  
  
Wiping his tears away, Sam spoke softly. "I was so lost in my grief that I didn't see your's."  
  
"Neither did I," Jack admitted as he wrapped his arms around her. "We need each other, Sam. We  
need each other to get though this."  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, Sam buried her head in the nape of his neck.  
  
Holding Sam close to him was what he needed. Holding each other close is what they needed.  
  
"I wasn't going to drink."  
  
Moving back a bit, Jack looked down at her. "Drink?"  
  
"The vodka. I probably would of never been able to bring myself to drink it."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Bringing her back close to his body, Jack hugged her again. He wanted to enjoy the closeness  
with her but something was starting to bug him. "Are you talking?"  
  
"What?" Sam questioned as she moved back this time. "I'm not talking." But then it dawned on  
her. "I have the radio on."  
  
"Oh," Jack answered. "I thought you were trying to tell me something."  
  
Sam wasn't understanding Jack. Straining to hear the radio, Sam finally understood. "When you  
lie next to me. Kellie Coffey."  
  
"Nice song," Jack said.  
  
"Ya, its a beautiful song," Sam agreed.  
  
Looking into Sam's eyes, Jack continued on. "Now don't take this the wrong way..."  
  
"But?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I'm not ready to leave you and I have this feeling that you don't want me to leave," Jack  
explained.  
  
Using the same line that she had just quoted, Sam answered Jack. "When you lie next to me."  
  
Jack understood her answer.  
  
Sam knew he did. Grabbing a hold of Jack's hand, Sam lead him to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Walking into Sam's lab, Janet was surprised to see Sam actually working.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Stopping what she was writing, Sam looked up. "Hey Janet."  
  
Janet was a tad confused. "Did you take some time off?"  
  
"Ya, I did."  
  
"Oh, that explains you not being here."  
  
"I needed to figure things out. Miss me?"  
  
Janet chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes. But I was hoping I could apologize."  
  
"For?" Sam questioned.  
  
"A few days ago in the infirmary."  
  
Then she remembered. "I should be the one apologizing, Janet."  
  
"We both miss him."  
  
Getting up off her stool, Sam moved over to her friend. "Let's not stop talking about him."  
  
"You got yourself a deal," Janet replied as they hugged. "You come by at anytime and we'll chat."  
  
"All right," Sam agreed as Janet headed for the door.  
  
Stopping, Janet turned half-way around. "During one of those chats, maybe you can explain to  
me, why Colonel O'Neill keeps singing 'When you lie next to me'."  
  
Sam didn't dare answer.  
  
"That's what I thought," Janet replied as she left Sam's lab.  
  
Going back to her stool, Sam sat back down with a big smile on her face. Janet would never  
know. That was between her and Jack.  
  
*****  
  
Oh.  
  
Maybe tonight,  
We could close the door and lock ourselves inside,  
Take time to feel,  
I don't want to miss the chance to be so real.  
The days all fly away and I forget the truth.  
Everything that matters, yes, in this room.  
  
When you lie next to me,  
Breathing the air I breathe.  
We don't have to speak, an' just be.  
Our love's a precious thing,  
Don't want to waste a day.  
Or one more minute without you in it.  
Life is so sweet,  
When you lie next to me.  
  
My heart is yours,  
And every part of me still wants to give you more.  
More time to love,  
'Cos you never know when life will leave us.  
I want to take in all the beauty here.  
Oh, let the world around us just disappear.  
  
When you lie next to me,  
Breathing the air I breathe.  
We don't have to speak, an' just be.  
Our love's a precious thing,  
Don't want to waste a day.  
Or one more minute without you in it.  
Life is so sweet,  
When you lie next to me.  
Oh lie next to me.  
  
When you lie next to me,   
Breathing the air I breathe.  
We don't have to speak, an 'just be.  
Our love's a precious thing,  
Don't want to waste a day.  
Or one more minute without you in it.  
Life is so sweet,  
When you lie next to me.  
  
When you lie next to me.  
  
**********  
  
Feedback welcomed! :) 


End file.
